


A Kiss from a Giant

by Cyanophyceae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, It kinf of spoils the female titan identity, Spoils up to chapter 23, but I guess everyone know who she is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanophyceae/pseuds/Cyanophyceae
Summary: The 57th expedition didn't go very well for Armin. As he was trapped into a ruined village with an inconscious Mikasa, a mysterious titan came to their rescue...
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	A Kiss from a Giant

The midday sun was high in the sky, and the weather was clear. The field was silent until a signal flare flew trough the air. The Survey corps was out of the wall for 57th expedition, and the battle formation was deployed hours ago. 

Galoping at full speed, Armin finally grabbed his gun and shoot a black flare. He was alone and scared, and was hammering the stirrups against his horse's flanks, chased by an abnormal titan who seems determined to kill him.

Into the formation, he was initially part of the last communication line of the right flank. Everything went peacefully until he spot a red flare shoot by the scouts behind his position. A second flare, a black one, was shoot only a few seconds after the first. He was planning to shoot a flare when he heard a scout from the back line come at him at full speed.

"It's an abnormal one, a 12-meter class, who leads a dozen of other titans! He appeard suddenly and broke right through the back line! All of the squads there has been decimated!"

As they he was speaking, the ground was shaking more and more under their feet, the abnormal was getting closer.

"Don't let him catch you and go fetch the others, Arlelt! I'll try to divert him long enough, fire a signal!" 

Suddenly, the ground was shaking harder as the abnormal started to speed up. In an attempt to get him away from the formation, the scout drastically changed direction to draw his attention. However, the titan didn't take the bait as he was still chasing after Armin with a blissful expression.

Terrorized, Armin desesperatelly tried to pick up the pace. A few meters behind him, he heard his colleague calling out after the titan and swearing at him. As it didn't work, he finally used his tridimensional gear to stop him.

Eventually the titan slowed down, and Armin managed to distanced them. He then shoot a flare to warn his colleagues farther ahead. But just as he pulled the trigger, the ground was shaking again under his feet. He turned to see the abnormal titan joyfully running at him, alone. As the older scout maneuvered on level ground he didn't survived long. 

Armin turned forward as he heard his collegue farther ahead shoot black flares. He was relieved, he had succesfully warned the rest of the formation. He was hammering the stirrups again as he thought of a way to get rid of the titan, and eventually to save his life. The titan was slowly catching up with him. If he stay here without trying anything, the titan will devored him and the soldiers ahead, then reach further into the formation. They were currently crossing a plain with very few trees, making them vulnerable as their tridimensional gears were inefficient.

Their instructor has warned them about this plain. He recommended them to think fast and to take actions in order to not disturbed the battalion's progress and to save the most lives if they met titans there. Armin took sight of a small village further ahead on his left. There was some ruined houses and a church with a tall steeple. He didn't think twice and decided to lead the titan here, it will be easier to take him down around buildings. He didn't know what will happened to him, the battalion will keep moving forward and he will have to fight alone against a 12-meter abnormal titan, but he had no choice.

He kept his head cool and pulled on the reins to lead his horse to the village. The titan didn't let go of him and kept following him. When Armin turned to look at him, he took sight of the horde of titans further backward who were struggling to keep their pace. They were smaller and were only 6, some of them must had been killed by his colleagues before they perished.

When he entered the village, Armin leaded his horse near a house in front of the church. He hited its croup before rushing into the house and hiding upstairs. He didn't wait long before the abnormal catched his track. He immediately started looking for him as he hadn't see the young blond hiding away. The horde arrived not long after and started wandering around the tall titan.

While he was thinking of an escape strategy, he heard some horses galloping near the house. A small squad of 3 soldiers alerted by his colleagues deteached from the formation. They had seen Armin heading toward the village and came to helped him neutralized the titan. 

Two of the soldiers hoisted themselves on the church roof to distract the abnormal one, while the third maneuvered to kill the smaller titan near him. _Mikasa!_ Armin recognized his friend. He suddenly felt relieved, she was one of the best soldier humanity can count, and with her by his side he has lot more chances to survive. When he came out of his hideout to helped them, the abnormal immediately spotted him. He ignored the other soldiers and started to run at him. His colleagues tried to chase him down but as they were stopped by the smallers titans, they had to retreat to the roof of a house further away.

Mikasa yelled at him to run away. She maneuvered ground level and managed to cut the abnormal's tendons. He fell down, but he was regenerating fast. He will soon be able to get back on his feet. When she dived to cut the nape of his neck, other titans came and she had to retreat back too. Attracted by her, they were pilling in front of the house while stomping the taller titan.

Armin maneuvered and managed to reach the church roof and, was now facing the house Mikasa was standing on. He was higher enough to see others titan coming their way. They were probably running after the battalion and catched them as they felt human presence. He look far away to spot the formation, green fumes in the sky indicating a change of course. They were now so far from the village. Armin was suddenly overcome by fear and despair, they will probably die here.

"Armin! Stay focused!" Mikasa tried to recall the young man's attention. She knew exactly was he was thinking of, as she felt the same. She knew that the battalion was moving away from them and that more titans were coming, but she will not give up that easily. She has a lot more to accomplish, a brother to look after, and every second spented here to mortify were drastically decreasing their survival rate. They must take things into actions and to acted neat and fast.

Armin snapped back out of his haze and regained control of his emotions. He couldn't give up now, he couldn't die here inside the wall, the outside world was waiting for him! He thought of an escape strategy. He could see that the horses weren't far from the church, so they just had to get rid of the abnormal then galloping at full speed to regain the battalion. From here, they had a good chance to gained it back while distancing the horde of smaller titans. 

Mikasa was facing Armin on the opposite roof. The titans were surrounding the small house. Some of them that went to pursuie her colleagues were here, the two mens probably had perished. The abnormal was getting agitated under the horde's feet. He was full regenerated and was slowly getting up. Armin raised his voice and pointed the opposite direction from the church "Mikasa! run this way along the roofs to isolate the abnormal from the others, then carefully cross the road while immobilisating him. Finish him off then come back to the church! I'll try to gather the others attention! Be careful! If anything go wrong, stay out of reach!"

Mikasa nodded then quickly maneuvered from one roof to another. The abnormal was on his feet at this point, and according to Armin's plan, all of the titans started to run after her. The taller titan was easily getting ahead of them, he was crushing himself onto the roofs to stop the young women, but she was fast and avoided all of his attempts to catch her. 

When they were both far enough, Armin maneuvered down from the church roof, ready to face the other titans and to get back on the small house as soon as possible. When he set his foot on the ground, the abnormal, hundred meters ahead, turned around to grinned at him. He contorted himself and start to joyfully strolling at him. He didn't forget the young blond and was still determined to kill him.

Taken by surprise, Armin squirmed as he desesperatly tried to get back to the church roof, out of the abnormal's reach. Then, everything happened in a matter of seconds. The titan catched Armin's cloak as he flew to the roof. Mikasa, which had turned back as soon as the titan spotted Armin, was aiming at the giant arm at full speed and sliced it neat. In the heat of the moment, she anchored herself in the shabby frame of the church roof and it broke under the centrifugal force of her movement. The young woman heavily landed on the ground a few dozens meter away from the church. She was very vulnerable in the open like this, especially to the abnormal who was now walking toward her, clearly annoyed at her.

"Mikasa! Run to the horses!" 

The abnormal and some others titans were now running at her as she tried to get up, still stunned by her fall. The taller one leaned forward and swept her with the back of his hand, sending her crashing against a small ruined house. She landed on a wall which fell under her weigh. She wasn't moving under the remnants of the wall, she had fainted. 

"MIKASAAAAA!"

All of the titans were suddenly rushing at her. Armin was horrified. His friend, the unbreakable, the mankind's spearhead, was just got swepted by a titan while she tried to save him. She's going to get eaten alive, what a waste. _At least she won't suffer_... No! Armin shook his head and prepared to dive into the horde. He was ready to sacrifice himself to save his friend life. 

When he was going to anchored himself, the roof began to shook under his feet. Something seemed to come their way. When he turned his head to take a look at it, it passed him at full speed and rushed to the house were Mikasa layed unconscious.

It was another titan, a bit taller than the anormal one. She had feminine features, with blond hair over her face and was very different from the others. Like the colossus and the armored titan, she didn't have skin over her muscles. _Another abnormal?_ She was running at the house while crushing everything on her path. _She is coming for Mikasa_. This thought turned Armin's blood to ice. He kneeled down on the roof, feeling powerless in front of all this mess. He though his friend was definitely lost.

When the female titan was nearing the house, she crouch down and knocked almost all of the titan over there with a swift movement of her leg. Then she got up and kicked a few of them, stomping the ones that were down as she made her way to the house.

In the meantime, the abnormal was looking for Mikasa in the house's remains. When he found her, she was still unconscious. He brought her to his mouth to devoured her, but the female titan came to grabbed his wrist with her left hand, and his face with her right hand. She forcefully spreaded out her arms and crushed his face while twisting his wrist to broke it, preventing him to crushed Mikasa in his hand. Then she lift her right foot and swiveled her hip to send it flying into his abdomen. The abnormal immediately fell to the ground.

_Are they fighting over Mikasa's body?_

The female titan maintained the abnormal to the ground with her right foot over his chest and pulled on his right arm with her two hands. It didn't resist long and eventually, she ripped it off. The abnormal was screaming and start wiggling to the ground, unusure of his missing arm. The female titan turned away from him to retrieve Mikasa's body from the lifeless arm and stared at her. She dropped the arm and walked toward the ruined house, her gaze still fixed on the black-haired scout. 

She grabbed Mikasa by the cloak and lifted her before her face. Armin was expecting her to open her mouth to devoured her, but she didn't and keep staring intensely at her, as if she was probing something. 

_What? is she...trying to know if Mikasa is still alive?_

The abnormal managed to get back on his feet, he was fuming with rage. The female titan didn't noticed him as she was still staring at Mikasa, and he took her by surprise by charging her from behind. She tipped over and barely caught herself up on the tiny house which was crumbling under her weight. The abnormal put his weight on her back and keep pushing her against the house. He was assaulting her, bitting her shoulders. The struggle drew the wandering horde's attention, and the titans rushed over them to bit the female titan's flesh. 

The female titan was completly surrounded and tackled against the house, which will not support her weight for long. She grabbed the edge of the roof and delicately dropped Mikasa off the top, out of the titans reach. 

Armin thought that she was saving her body for later, but he wasn't fully conviced. Something was different in her demeanor, it's as if...she was trying to protect Mikasa. He sought an opportnity to retrieve Mikasa's body from the roof while the 2 titans were fighting, but finally decided to stay back to observed the female titan. He didn't sense agressivity in her, and until now she didn't armed anyone beside titans. 

In the meantime, the abnormal titan spotted Mikasa and started to climbed up the house. The female titan reacted fast and send her elbow flying into his face, which maked him fell backward. _She is definitely trying to protect Mikasa's body!_ Her unusual appearence, her hostile demeanor toward the other titans..Armin was piecing things together. His eyes widened as he slowly understood. Is she also... a shifter?

The abnormal got up fast, catched the female titan's head and pulled her backward. Her legs were still seized up by the smaller titans, and she couldn't hold herself back to the house without it menacing to fall, so she let herself fall on her back. All of the titans were rushing at them and climbed her to resume their feast, immobilizing her to the ground. The abnormal took the opportunity to resumed his manhunt as he walked to the crumbling house were Mikasa was lying. 

With the female titan down, Mikasa hadn't any chance to survive the abnormal's hunger. She was still unconscious. Armin will have to go all in to save his friend life and to kill the giant. If he managed to do it, they just have to retrieve a horse to flee out of this damned village. 

When he sought a safe anchor point in a tree farther ahead, there was movement near the titans feast. The female titan kind of had a rush of adrenaline as she suddenly got up, ripping the titans lumping on her body. The show was horrifying, half of her flesh were eated out, but she seemed to be already recovering. An heavy smoke was emitted out of her body, and Armin could feel heat waves coming at him. 

She rushed at the abnormal who was climbing the small house, and catched his feet. She violently pulled him backward, and half of the house crushed under his weight. She dragged him far from the house, then straddled him to immobilized him. She grabbed his maxilla and his jaw and teard down his mouth apart, pulling off his skull out of his body before throwing it, then she bit his nape, ripping it off. She got up and let out a high-pitched growl, which seemed to attract all of the titans that weren't slumping on her yet. She agitated herself, getting rid of them by a swift movement of the leg. She then took a defensive posture and lifted her fists before her face. Armin's eye widened.

Thenceforth, she unleashed herself. She furiously throwed punches at the taller titans, exploding their heads, and blew the smaller titans out by low kicks, stomping their necks afterward. She acted with speed and flexibility, she fought with a certain style and seemed to be a trained warrior. As she kept fighting, she seemed to be in a murderous trance, her pupils dilatated. There wasn't any of the titans that managed to get near her or the house, or even survived her neatly targeted hits. 

It only took her about ten minutes to take down all of the titans in the village. They must were about twenty of them, and she killed all of them without breaking a sweat. It would have taken about forty scout to kill them all, but only one titan. _Only one titan shifter_

When the silence was back into the village, the female titan assured herself that the titans were all dead by stomping the slaughter at her feet. When she was satisfied, she jogged to the remains of the house. Armin started to grow anxious. He will finally know what her intentions was. Until now, she was protective toward Mikasa, but he still didn't know what she want her. She probably didn't go to a fair amount of effort to simply kill her, so what? Will she abduct her? But why? Mikasa wasn't a shifter, she was just a Shiganshina orphan like him. Was it just to take down one of the best soldier humanity counts? Hundred of questions were flowing through his mind as the titan reach the house. 

When the female titan found Mikasa, she was halfly hanging in the void, most of the roof was destroyed by their struggle. She delicately grabbed her and dropped her in her palm. She was still unconscious and looked so vulnerable, like a sleeping child. Her face looked so peacefull out of her usual neutral expression. The titan was intensely staring at her. In spite of her stoic face, Armin deciphered a certain tenderness in her gaze. With a finger, she straightned the black-haired scout in a sitting position. 

Then, slowly, she lifted her hand to her mouth. Armin instantly paled, he was ready to stormed out of his hideout, to scream to gather her attention. He didn't know how she will react to the presence of a conscious human, but he was ready to fight to the death to save his friend. As he took a big inspiration to scream and preparing his gear, he suddenly stopped, mouth and eyes opened wide.

The female titan didn't devored Mikasa, she simply had brought her to her mouth to kiss her. Her eyes were closed, and her giant lips were gently pressed against the sleeping girl side. She kept this position 1, 2, 3 seconds, before slowly setting her in the standing part of the roof again. She tenderly gazed at her a moment, before sprinting to the opposite direction the battalion took. 

Armin looked at her running away, taken aback by what she just did. All of what happened in the village suddenly became surrealistic. If Mikasa and him had survived it all, it was thanks to a new shifter coming from nowhere, killing all of the titans to kiss her friend before vanishing into the horizon. 

Armin eventually got out of his haze. The sun was setting, and the battle formation was now far from them. They must take advantage of this respite to flee away from the village and to joined back their comrades. Most of the titans that sensed human presence into the battalion were killed by the female one, so they were low probabilities for Mikasa and him to run into them again. Armin climbed up into the ruined house roof and took Mikasa on his back. He whistle at his horse and mounted it, hoisting Mikasa's body before him. He called the wandering horses of the late squad then started to galloping into the field. 

They didn't crossed any titan while joining back their friends. They were easily following the battalion's track thanks to the remaining fumes into the air and the carts tracks on the grass. 

At some point, Mikasa slowly stirred out of her sleep. She winced in pain, her whole body was aching and she had a hell of a headache. Armin soothed her and resumed her all of what happened, the village, the abnormal titan and the horde, the female titan, the slaughter. He told her that the female titan seemed friendly toward her, and that he suspected her to be a shifter, but didn't mentionned the kiss, judging that the situation wasn't appropriate for now. 

Numbed by the pain, Mikasa mumbled "It was probably Eren who saved us"

"I don't think so, she didn't look like him at all" Armin had an idea about who the shifter was, and it was terrorizing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me : I know! let's write a short and cute story about the female titan kissing Mikasa!  
> Hours of pain and translation later : hahaha yes
> 
> I want a giant girlfriend too.
> 
> I apologize for any incoherences, mistakes or poor conjugation choice (シ_ _)シ


End file.
